As sweet as lemon icetea
by Caroliina
Summary: It was just a normal sunday in July. And quite warm also. Only 25 degrees in shadow...HeijiKazuha


**Here we go again. Pardon my English, because it sucks.**** Still. **

* * *

**AS SWEET AS LEMON ICE-TEA**

* * *

It was two weeks from Midsummer, 10th of July, and the real heat season had finally got started. Well, finally and finally. The truth is that people are never satisfied. When it's winter, they say it's freezing cold, which is quite truth, really. When it's -20 degrees it's not very funny, is it? (Yea, and if you have to walk to school, it's...well, never mind.) In winter everyone is missing the summer and warmth and everything. And then, when the summer finally comes, the warmth comes also, yes, but it comes with heat, thunder and gnats. And people are not satisfied. They never will be. 

Back to that day, 10th of July. And yes, it was very warm. There was over 25 degrees in shadow. Heiji didn't even want to know how high it was in sunshine. Way too warm. The sun was shining through a thin cloud-cover. That means, there was no any kind of wind blowing. The air was standing still. And it was sticky and depressing to breath.

Heiji loved the birch, because it had a shadow. He was lying on the ground under the tree, which had a shadow, yes. He used his shirt as a pillow, when lying on his back. The grass was slightly brown, because it hadn't been raining for a few weeks. It felt uncomfortable under his back, but he didn't care. That shadow was the chilliest place he had found. The only problem was, the shadow moved all the time, as the sun did, of course. And so he couldn't stay in one place for very long time.

_I think I'm dying, _he thought. One drop of sweat flowed into his eye and he wiped it away. Damn this. Damn weather. Damn sun. Damn summer. Damn heat. Damn Sunday. There weren't even any murderers to catch. Damn them. Damn everything.

Suddenly, he heard some steps. They were familiar and coming closer.

"Heiji!"

He groaned. It was Kazuha's voice and Kazuha's steps as well. _Not her. I don't want to stand her right now. Please..._ He rose anyway, now sitting on the ground. He blinked couple of times, because he felt like he was about to swoon. He shook his head.

"Tell, aho", he said, not turning to her. His voice was a bit hoarse.

Kazuha walked next to him and he turned to look at her. Slowly his eyes opened wide and his chin and dropped.

Kazuha's hair wasn't ponytail as usual. It was hanging down on her shoulders. He really didn't know what was wrong with that, because he had seen her before like this, hair free and wearing that dark-red and red-striped dress. But he didn't remember that it was this short. Her shoulders could be seen full. And her thighs almost full, no less. Her skin and dress was wet and stick tightly against her body. Briefly, she looked absolutely hot.

His eyes were eating this and his gaze wandered up from her hips, moved upper and stopped there.

"Heiji, did you hear me?" he heard her voice somewhere. He dragged his gaze from her chest and forced himself to look at her eyes.

"...o-of course I did..." he stammered. She sat down next to him.

"Then what did I say?" she moved a bit closer to him and was now lying on her other side, facing him.

"...I...I mean..." he blushed even more deeply and felt like his nose would bleed if his blood wasn't so thick. He couldn't stop staring her. "...I forgot it already."

Kazuha laughed. She grabbed his shoulder and dragged herself up, now sitting again, holding his shoulder. She placed her head on his other shoulder. Heiji was able to hear his own heartbeat.

"I haven't even said anything yet", she whispered into his ear and forced his head to turn to her side.

"So..." he stammered. Her breasts were against his back.

She rose a bit, kneeling on the ground behind him, holding his head around his neck and pressing it gently against her chest. Before he was able to do anything, her other hand grabbed his chin and forced him to look straight up, and facing her. Then she leaned down and kissed him.

Heiji was stunned. She licked his lips and he stunned more. It took couple of seconds from him to realise who was she and what she was doing. Some kind of little voice talked to him. _Oh c'mon! You've always wanted to have some fun with her!_ Heiji closed his eyes and kissed her back. She tasted like vanilla ice cream or lemon ice tea. That was all he needed in this kind of weather.

He broke the kiss and turned 180° around. She was still kneeling and so she was a bit higher than he. Her hands were around his neck still. They began kissing again, with all passion they found. His hands went around her waist, holding it gently. He moved his hands very slowly up her back and her sides. She was like cold water which he almost could dive in. Her lips and tongue were chilly and they felt so good against his.

Kazuha lay back, and forced him to lean down on top of her. She was lying on her back and held his head down by his hair. He felt like he was drinking her. But even if he never stopped, he would never get enough of it. Like a cycle. It never starts, and it never ends. Just like free alcohol – you can't finish it by drinking. Still, never mind how hardly or hungrily he kissed her, he still felt nothing more than like he was burning or melting and heat, heat, heat and once more heat. He slowly moved his hands from her sides to touch her breasts and felt her sigh against his mouth. Her hand buried into his hair and grabbed it, making him groan silently.

They pulled away a least bit. Both panted. Some kind of darkness had just fallen upon them. The sun went behind the cloud. As fist-sized raindrops stroke them, they started kissing again. The rain was cold and icy, just like in autumn. But even if it was freezing, Heiji didn't feel any coldness in it. It was more like glowing, liquid iron. Very hot. [1538 °C is quite warm, is it?

As fast as the rain had started, it ended. His hair was all wet and some drops flowed across his face. He moved a bit and started kissing her bare shoulder. She tasted amazing.

"**AHO**! **HEI**JI! WAKE UP!"

He felt like he fell couple of meters and hit the ground. Kazuha was gone, the ice tea and ice cream taste were gone, but somehow the warm feeling was still. But it was almost as easy to keep in as try to hold water on your palms.

Heiji realised he was lying on the ground, on his belly, fists pressed tightly and full of grass. He turned and raised to sit. Next he realised he was all wet. His whole body from waist to his head was wet. He wiped his face and shook his head, trying desperately make it drier.

Then he remembered someone had called him. He looked up and saw Kazuha standing in front of him. She looked frustrated and gazed him with half-closed eyes. Heiji blinked. _Hahaha...It was a dream at least...Really, why would I dream about that aho? It has to be the heat..._ But still he noticed that she was wearing that unique dark-red-and-red-striped dress. Then he noticed she was holding an ice-tea bottle in her hand. The other was holding a hose pipe.

"Awake at least?" she asked, voice full of sarcasm. She threw the hose on the ground and drank some ice tea.

"...Why did you wake me up with that?" he wanted to know. Kazuha sat down, next to him.

"'Coz you didn't wake up when I hit you", she was handling him the ice-tea bottle. He took it and touched the back of his head. It hurt. "And besides, you looked like you might need some cold water."

"So", he drank some ice-tea. Lemon. "You had something?"

"Oh yea. I just came back from the town and I brought some ice cream with me. I just came to tell, if you like to have some. 'Coz you look like you need it."

Heiji drank some more. A scaring thought hit through his mind.

"What flavour?" he gave the bottle back to her and she drank again.

"Vanilla was on sale", she said.

Heiji bit his lip. Kazuha waved her hand in front of his face. He blinked.

"Are you okay?" she wanted to know. "Have you got sunstroke?" He seemed not to hear. He was too deep in his thoughts about that dream.

"Drink this", she put the ice-tea bottle in his hand. "You need it more than I. Get some sugar-water so that you don't get dehydrated."

Kazuha stood up and walked away. Heiji watched after her.

Then he smirked and stood up fast. "Kazuha, wait!"

-fin**-  
**

* * *

**AN**: Like I said – I love this second-pairing, or whatever it is... After all, they are "just friends"! 

I hate lemon ice-tea. Peach is much better.

Please review.


End file.
